The Spectacular Spider-Man 11
by X2xMaximumx2X
Summary: Just when you thought that Ock was gonna return with another one of his dastardly plots... The Green Goblin shows up.
1. Chapter 0: Recap

Now that Ock knows Max's secret, and his crush is now friends with him, what kind of crazy shenanigans could possibly happen? Find out now!


	2. Chapter 1: Quality Time

_Ashley's House, 5:07 PM…_

Ashley was at her desk, jotting away in her Diary about her feelings for Max and doing all sorts of doodles and drawings of them together, love hearts, them being married and having kids, it's weird. But hey, that's what happens when you've had a crush for 4 or so years and you STILL haven't got over them. All of a sudden, Max jumped up at her window, which was right in front of her desk.  
"HIASHLEY!"  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Her chair tipped over backward, revealing the contents of her Diary. Max looked down to check if she was okay, but caught a glimpse of her Diary and realized he was invading her privacy. He immediately covered his eyes because, well, that's just how much of a nice guy he is. He didn't let his curiosity get the better of him, but what he saw was interesting. He began talking to himself in his mind while Ashley pulled herself together.

_Okay, I saw a bunch of love hearts, a wedding, a bunch of kids and Ashley and another guy who I didn't see in every picture. Ohhh! She has a crush on somebody! I wonder who it is. I'm not gonna go __**too **__deep though. I just wonder, y'know? I think I should stop now.  
_He took his hands away from his eyes to find that his timing was perfect.  
"Sorry about that." He said.  
"Don't worry about it! Thanks for not looking at my Diary. Really, thank you so much." She responded.  
_Huh? Thank you __**so much**__? Weird… _"Erm, you're welcome." He responded, confused. "Anyway, can we hang out at your house today?"  
"Sure! There are lots of cool things to do at mine." She said back. Max looked at her bed where a half-cat-half-kitten was. Kind of like a teenage cat.  
"Who's that?" He asked. Ashley turned her head to look at where Max was pointing, to find that her cat was laying down on her bed.  
"Oh! That's just Whiskers. She's my cat."  
_Meow.  
_"Heheh. Cute." Said Max, while stroking her. Whiskers purred as he did this, making an extremely satisfying feeling which made Max bend his arms into S Shapes while saying 'Heheh' in a really weird face. Ashley did not find this weird or uncomfortable, she found it funny and giggled.  
"So, should we play with your cat for a while?"  
"I guess so."


	3. Chapter 2: Appearance

The next afternoon after school, Max was swinging around Queens, enjoying himself. He stopped crimes, delivered pizzas, got respect, got Hot Dogs… you name it. He decided to take a look at the news, so he went to the store with TVs in the window and started watching.

_**Breaking News! A Green figure in Purple clothing has been spotted in Manhattan, flying around on a glider of sorts. Blah blah blah blah blah, Max, why the barnacles are you still listening to that stupid news broadcast?**_

Max realized that the last part was him losing interest and his mind wandering off other places, mostly Insanity Street, Bikini Bottom. He decided to check out this figure and as he was leaving, he heard people cheering him on.  
This was gonna be easy.

_Later, Manhattan…_

Spidey swung through the city, following the directions of his Spider-Sense, which acted like a satnav of sorts. He was getting closer…  
...all of a sudden, he saw a trail of smoke throughout the sky, and the signal was growing stronger. He was right there! He webbed onto the dot that was trailing smoke, and began to swing on it. He was nervous. Luckily, he had webbed onto it, and he _was _swinging on it, but he was now trailing behind it. He decided to climb his web like a rope to get closer to this Green figure.  
He eventually was on the glider right behind the figure, so he politely tapped his shoulder. The figure turned around to reveal the Green Goblin!  
"Erm, excuse me, are you causing any harm? I just wanted to know." He asked.  
"Oh! Hahaha! Yes! I cause ALL the harm! Yahahahaaa!" He screamed in his Joker-y voice before pushing Max off.  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice…!" Max fell seemingly out of sight and the Goblin laughed in satisfaction of his kill, but what he didn't hear was Max webbing onto the bottom of his glider and doing the same climb-up-like-a-rope thing again, to stick to the bottom of the glider.

"Hm. What should I do now that I've killed that bug…?"  
_ARACHNID. _Thought Max, he was sick of that misconception. _Cons of being linked to Spiders._ He decided to prank him by pulling out the wires from the bottom, which would cause the Glider to become uncontrollable. As soon as he did it, he leaped off and used his Spider-Sense to give him a cinematic view.  
"What the-? Why is it going off-course?" Said Goblin as the glider began to fly in random directions, only lightly though, as this was just the beginning. "Why can't I control it? What's going on!?" Max began to laugh, but he was far away so the Goblin couldn't hear him. "WOoaoaahhhh! What's it doing!? AHHHH!" The glider was beginning to rapidly fly in different directions, causing it to be unstable. Max laughed as Goblin was flying away with no idea why, and he did it until he was out of sight. When he was swinging home, his Spider-Sense told him that he'd crashed somewhere.


	4. Chapter 3: Ambush

The next afternoon, the news broadcast came on again, so Max tuned in to listen.

_**Breaking News! The Green figure from last night was called The Green Goblin, and was actually evil! Luckily, Spider-Man came in and thwarted his plans. Unfortunately, the villain returns tonight and is after Spider-Man. I know Spidey watched my last broadcast, so if you're there, go get 'em!**_

Everybody else crowded around the TVs looked at Spidey and cheered him on, so he decided to give the Green Goblin a visit.

_Later, Manhattan…  
__...again…_

As soon as he was near the Goblin, the Goblin sped towards him and grabbed him by the torso and continued flying.  
"Hey! Get off!" Shouted Max at Goblin.  
"YAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He laughed, taking him away. He eventually got near a glass building and threw Max at it. Max regained control before hitting it and landed on one of the black things inbetween the glass. "Hm. It seems you have skill. But there is a problem… I HAVE MORE! YAHAHAHAAAA!" Goblin began throwing Pumpkin Bombs at Spidey, but he dodged them and heard laughing sounds, so he looked back to see Green Gas erupting from the explosions.

_I don't wanna get too close to that stuff._ He thought as he refocused back to the Goblin. He then saw the pumpkin bombs he was throwing were occasionally turning into Razor Bats, which homed on him. He swing-dodged (dodging while swinging or using the webs you're swinging on to dodge) all of them, even seeing some of them behind him explode instead of coming back after him. He was thankful for his athletic powers. The ones that didn't explode just kept coming back, and he knew that if he continued doing this he'd be distracted enough for the Goblin to escape, so he swung towards a wall and stuck to it. As he looked at the Razor Bats he saw them all coming towards him, and it messed with his Anxiety, but he ignored it and began dodging them while on the wall. Why? Because they'd get stuck in the wall and they wouldn't be able to come back after him. It worked and they were all jammed in the wall.

"Hm! Very good! You seem to be more powered than I predicted. Why don't you follow me? We'll see what happens." Said Goblin before he flew away. Max was unsure if this was a trick or not, so he asked his Spider-Sense.  
_It's not a trick, he's just testing you. Go after him, maybe get in a few attacks?  
_So that's what he did, even getting in a few attacks. After a minute or so, they eventually stopped on a rooftop.  
"Wow... you're... very good. I think you have good potential." Said Goblin, while sneaking a concussion bomb under them both. Max's Spider-Sense was going off.  
"Potential for what?" Asked Max. Goblin grinned evilly.  
"You'll see." He said as he flew away. His Spider-Sense was getting stronger.  
Something was wrong. All of a sudden, he saw some light green gas flowing upwards towards him, then everything started going dark, until…

**To be continued...**


End file.
